Musicinspired oneshots
by Chakkari
Summary: just like the title says, single stories inspired by what ever music I'm listening to.
1. Plug It In: AppleSeed

A/N: so i don't own any of the characters in this story. and this was inspired by the song "Plug It In" by Basement Jaxx. something else i don't own.

* * *

Another gloomy day

Another gloomy day. It was pouring cats and dogs, but would that stop Deunan from her daily walk? Certainly not. It was, after all, her rare day off from being Hitomi's body guard. Or rather, bodyguard of #1 singing sensation "Hit Me!"

"What a masquerade." Deunan thought. Ever since she became a singer, Hitomi had been unbearable. Demanding expensive food and drink, the constant jewelry. And every time Deunan asked her out for a beer, Hitomi blew her off for a photo shoot. She had become someone completely different.

"Still," Deunan sighed. "I guess I was a little harsh calling her disgusting." the rain only helped remind her of that quarrel the day before Hitomi had finally promised to get a drink with Deunan, but suddenly turned and said "can't. Photo shoot!" and Deunan exploded at her. After calling her a disgusting pig, stormed out.  
Deunan sighed, lamenting her earlier action. She didn't mean it, but to have her only chance shot down like that. Extremely frustrating.

As she continued wondering whether or not Hitomi would talk to her again, she didn't notice how much harder the rain had gotten. the sound it made could rival that of summer cicadas. However, over all this, she could hear someone crying. She stopped and looked up. Just in front of her was Hitomi, sitting at an empty bus stop. She was in a soaking wet black dress, and crying her heart out. Even with the rain, the sobs were near deafening to Deunan. She took the seat next to Hitomi and waited until she realized Deunan was there.

"Deunan...?" she asked in disbelief once she looked up. Deunan embraced her, gently laying Hitomi's head against her bosom.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Hitomi's face was pink, almost red even. She put her arms tight around Deunan and relaxed against her.

"No, you were right. I made a promise then broke it. It's my fault." Deunan smiled reassuringly, but Hitomi wasn't going to forgive herself that easily. She averted from Deunan's gentle gaze and stared at a puddle in the street made by the storm. "I really have changed into something horrible, haven't I?"

"Hitomi, look at me." obediently Hitomi looked up at Deunan and felt Deunan's lips pressed against her forehead for just a few fleeting seconds. "I love you and there's nothing you can do to get rid of me, so suck it up."

Hitomi finally started to smile and hugged Deunan even tighter. Deunan lifts Hitomi's chin and kisses her passionately before the movie screen in my mind goes black and the story ends.


	2. 9 Doors Empire: AppleSeed

A/N: 9 Doors Empire by Boom Boom Satellites. Characters not mine

* * *

There were 7 blocks between Deunan and Athena's office

There were 7 blocks between Deunan and Athena's office. No car, no bike, no Landmate. 7 uphill blocks of endless sprinting. It wouldn't normally be that much of a problem, Deunan jogged at least twice as far each day, but the fact that she had just gotten back from an extermination in England. And it was tough with out any Landmates. In Fact, she might've been a goner if Briaroes hadn't backed her up. And after all that to find out that the whole scheme was fake. Deunan had to question whether or not her intuition was dulling. But now wasn't the time for that. All she could do for now was run and hope she wasn't too late.

Now only 4 blocks away, she wondered just how she could be so stupid as not to notice the ploy. Just a few days ago, the administrative office received a very real threat of assassination on Athena. "Real" meaning as they read this one of the guards standing next to her was sniped as they read the letter. The letter was said to have been sent from some Mafia-like guild in England. It was plausible, thinking about how Athena shut off trade with them. Anyway, when the task team was chosen, Nike was the one to debrief them personally. That in itself wasn't incredibly strange, but the details of mission were.

Nike said that the money flow for this assassination was traced back to Poseidon, the weapons company that Olympus had a problem with six months ago, just prior to the Connexus catastrophe. More specifically, "The bank account of Yoshitsune, President of Poseidon. A copy of that money transfer was displayed for them, every part of it. The bank name, account number, ID's, and a few others. Out of all of the ESWAT members present the only one to notice anything odd. Something about the ID number didn't make sense to her until much later. The thing was, the ID number shown was indeed from a Poseidon bank account, but it wasn't Yoshitsune's. Deunan, because of her recklessness during a mission about 2 weeks ago, was demoted for a short time to desk Jockey. During that time she had to remember a number of codes and ID numbers, not a strong point of hers, including one's from administration. Halfway through the mission, after realizing there was no real assassin from England (in fact the guild was actually nothing but a group of low-brow smugglers), it finally hit Deunan that she'd seen that ID number before: It belonged to Nike. The account the money was transferred from was her personal Poseidon account and the receiver wasn't just any assassin, but Arges, Yoshitsune's lackey. His orders were to scare Athena just enough to make her paranoid of anyone outside the office. That way Nike could stab her in the back easily.

After going back over the entire ordeal as she ran, Deunan finally reach the building where Athena governed from. Rushing up the stairs, she burst into Athena's office, leading with her favorite Seburo-Bobson handgun.  
"Freeze!" she yelled, cliché almost to a fault. "Nike, let go of Athena!"  
"Kn-Knute!?" Athena was caught with Nike's arm wrapped tightly around her neck and a gun pressed hard against her left temple.  
"Tch. Meddlesome." Nike, not wasting a moment, pulled the trigger and let Athena's newly lifeless body drop crumple to the ground. "What a shame, her blood's not nearly as blue as I thought."  
There was no hostage anymore, so Deunan proceeded to fire Nike, but to no avail. Since coming to Olympus, Deunan had thought Nike was like any other secretary, but in the few seconds of shooting her Deunan learned otherwise. Nike, with an unseen speed and grace dodged each and every bullet, making her way forward to Deunan as well. By the time Deunan realized she ran out of bullets, Nike had pressed the business end of her pistol against Deunan's forehead and tightened her trigger finger.  
"Nike, you..." Deunan's voiced trailed off. Very few times has she felt utterly helpless or completely at another's mercy. This was one of those times; she had no idea of how to get out of such a tight spot. Still, a question loomed on her tongue. "Why did you do all this?"  
"Why?" Nike repeated. She looked nostalgically out the wall-sized window over the skyline of the technological marvel they called home. "You know, and you've witnessed, the problems this city's been having. The outbreaks, the killings. No matter how much man has evolved, they are still animals. They can't entirely disregard their instinct." Her gaze fell back on Deunan, and Nike's normally solemn face had twisted itself into a Grinch-like smirk. "Something is coming, and it's far beyond her capacity to handle. I had to take control of this state, no, this empire to protect it."  
"Th-that's absurd!" Deunan finally blurted out. Nike's smirk was instantly wiped off her face and replaced with that solemn stare that seemed much more murderous from Deunan's end. "Her life wasn't yours to take! You had no right!"  
"You can judge me after you've done your thousand years in hell." those words rang in her ears as the pistol was fired and Deunan collapsed for a final time.


End file.
